Bloody Hell: ANOTHER Second Chance Fic
by Paw Print Pajamas
Summary: The fourth installment of my Second Chance series. Read the others before you read this one.
1. Seeing Isn't Always Believing

I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this story. I've been having a Harry Potter block. Thanks to those who voted on the title of this fic. So without further ado, I give you 'Bloody Hell: ANOTHER Second Chance Fic'

Chapter One

In the time since he died, Harry Potter-Black had gotten a lot of work done. His research led him and his family to know everything possible about Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. Sirius had managed to find a list of people from Riddle's orphanage. Many of them were dead, either from war or old age but a few were still alive. The funny thing was that none of them had any memory of Riddle at all. When tested of memory charms they were all positive. That pointed to one person.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry had always allowed the others to form their own opinions of the headmaster. The fact that Dumbledore placed memory charms on innocent Muggles simply because they knew Riddle really shook their faith in Dumbledore, especially Hermione who was only just starting to doubt him.

Tonks told them that it was too dangerous to even attempt to restore the memories. It would likely kill them if the tried. Luna pointed out that they were better off not remembering.

"This was a waste of time," complained Ron the afternoon that they interviewed the last person on the list.

"No, this proves that Dumbledore is hiding something," countered Remus. "We just don't know what that could be."

"We weren't going to learn anything new from the Muggles. I think we need to take a break. The World Cup is tomorrow. Ron, Ginny, you two should head home. Your mum already thinks you spend too much time over here. And we know how much she approves of our living arrangements."

"Harry's right. We need to rest for the the match," said Sirius. He turned to the youngest Weasley siblings. "Remind Molly that I'll be dropping Phoe off at the Burrow around 11. Also remind her that I'm paying her whether she wants me to or not."

* * *

It was still early when Ron and Ginny left Grimmauld Place. Harry and Hermione were the only two that were done with their homework. Luna, Susan, and Neville were forced to stay while Harry and Hermione were able to go to the park with Phoenix. The baby was put on Harry's back in a carrier. The others needed quiet and they wouldn't get that if Phoenix suddenly started to cry.

Harry relished breathing the fresh air. He knew he had been staying indoors far too much. His skin was paler than it ever been while living with the Dursley's. Even Hermione wasn't her normal tan.

He didn't realize that they had reached the park until he felt Hermione remove Phoenix from his back. She had put him in a swing, making sure that his head was securely covered, before gently pushing him. No one but his family would be happy to see a baby with bright green hair. Though Sirius was thrilled that Phoenix had inherited that particular gift.

"So, are you going to tell me who's going to win?"

"Not knowing what's going to happen is half the fun."

"What's the other half?"

"Watching the Veela...." He got an elbow to his stomach. "Ow, Hermione, what was that for?"

"Veela."

"And Leprechauns. The mascots get into a fight halfway through the match. It's going to be highly entertaining even though I already seen it happen. They nearly get kicked out for being a distraction. And now that you have gravely injured me, you have to carry Phoe on the way back home."

* * *

That night after Hermione and the other students had gone to bed, Harry stayed awake to go over up coming events. Up to this point the time-line was uncertain and could change for the better or worse from Harry's actions. Things were so different now that he interfered that he had to remind himself what happened in each life.

But this year he could change very little or the consequences would be far more dire than he could ever imagine. He had to let Voldemort rise again.

Harry knew that he couldn't tell Sirius everything that happens this school year. He would likely be pulled from school permanently. He didn't want to know what would happen if that were to occur. The result would be apocalyptic. No, it would be better if none of the adults knew.

Anyways, Harry was more concerned with what would be happening during the next twenty-four hours. Stopping the Weasley twins from making that bet with Bagman was the least of his worries.

He was about to perform his biggest role to date. Appearing to be anxious could raise alarms, especially around Winky the house elf. He could show no signs of knowing what was going to happen. He didn't want to be accused being a Death Eater. Someone might take it seriously.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily for harry. He was exhausted hut his mind was too full to properly shut down. A Pensieve seemed like it would have been a good investment at the moment. But he did eventually fell asleep.

He was pulled into a dream almost immediately. Voldemort was talking to Wormtail, who appeared to be much older than the last time Harry saw him, but his voice was muffled as though he was hearing him from under water. He couldn't understand anything that was being said expect for one thing before he woke up.

"Dad!"

Sirius was already there. He heard Harry thrashing in his sleep.

"Did you have a vision?" asked Sirius as he rubbed his back to calm him.

Harry nodded. "They should have stopped. The Horcrux is gone. That was the only reason that I was having the visions."

"Hey Pronglet, we don't know what caused you to have visions. You might be connected to Voldemort until he dies."

"Two years."

"What did you see?"

"I don't remember much. It was fuzzy to begin with. Wormtail said something 'the plans are set in motion'. I don't know what that could mean. Any plans Voldemort has can only be finalized after the World Cup."

"Do think it might be possible that you Saw the future?"

"You know that I only have visions of the present. I never have visions of the future."

"You also never been hit by a killing curse while wearing a Time-Turner either."

"True. But can that really be connected to my vision? That was months ago. I should have Seen something by now."

"I don't know why or how this is happening, Harry but it is. Maybe you are meant to have visions of Voldemort but once you destroyed the Horcrux Fate decided to make you a Seer instead. Just answer one question, did your scar hurt?"

Harry thought about it. "No."

"Then let's get breakfast. I want you smelling like food when we drop Phoe off with Molly. I swear that woman would have been a bloodhound if she had decided to become an Animagus."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that.

* * *

At 11 Harry and Sirius left for the Burrow with Phoenix. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a bone-crushing hug, sniffing him, before taking the baby. Harry gave her instructions on how to use some of the things they brought. Sirius preferred the Muggle equipment that Lily introduced to him when Harry was a baby. This included Muggle baby food.

Mrs. Weasley insisted that she would be fine on her own and she didn't need to be paid for doing something that came naturally to her.

A bag with fifteen Galleons in it was left on the kitchen table. Along side it was a note that she should buy **new** dress robes in Tonks untidy scrawl. Blue would be preferable for Ron and Ginny really should stay away from all forms of pink but purple would be lovely with her skin tone.

* * *

Being one of the few wizard families living in London had it's perks... having the Leaky Cauldron as your Portkey launch point was one of them. Unlike most others they didn't have to walk. The Black-Potter-Lupin family had the privilege of using the Floo.

Remus went first as a safety precaution. Tom the barman had the Portkey, a large ratty bath towel, waiting for them.

Now all Harry had to was get over his 'tiny' phobia of Portkeys. Luna put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed under her touch. "You will be fine," she whispered softly in his ear. "Those that love you will be right next to you the whole time."

"Thanks, Luna." It didn't matter to him how she knew but Harry was glad that she did.

He grabbed a corner of the towel right before it activated.

A/N Phoe is pronounced fee.

Please, please, PLEASE review.


	2. Ch 2 Now, That's What I Call Fun, Not

I don't own Harry Potter. Some lines are taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire _from pages 168 and 169.

Chapter Two

Some things are just meant to happen. Harry had known that for a long time. Ireland once again win against Bulgaria but with Krum catching the Snitch. The twins losing all their money to Bagman was just one of those things that couldn't have been helped. Harry warned them but the older boys thought they knew better. And there were parties that celebrated the Irish win.

Another thing that was inevitable was what happened that night when nearly everyone had gone to bed, dreaming of gold and Veela. That was the attack on the Muggles by the Death Eaters. Harry couldn't have stopped it no matter how much he wanted to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got separated from the rest of their friends and the twins. He also couldn't stop Crouch Jr. from stealing his wand. It was important that his skills remained unknown to the enemy.

All of this left Hermione confused and Sirius angry. Neither of them could understand why Harry allowed any of them in such a dangerous position. Though it was more likely that Sirius was angry that he was forced into having a conversation with Crouch Sr. It was obvious that the man still saw Sirius as the scum of the earth and Sirius thought that men like Crouch should be removed from power.

The small clearing nearly became a scene of an epic battle when Crouch called Sirius and Harry a Death Eaters. It was only Harry and Hermione's presence that stopped that from happening. The fact that it was absurd caused Arthur Weasley to protest such accusations.

When Winky was found with Harry's wand only made things more complicated. Sirius was so angry when Crouch once again tried to call Harry a Death Eater a steady flare of sparks steamed out of his own wand. Once Mr. Weasley had everyone calmed down he suggested that they all went back to the camp site.

On the way back to the tent Sirius refused to listen to Harry's apologies. Only speaking to him to tell him to get as much sleep as he could, the next day they were increasing his training. Harry and Hermione didn't like the sound of that at all.

Harry knew that they just didn't understand what he had to do. His family didn't understand that he wanted to do this on his own to keep them safe. It was the same reason why he didn't tell the others everything from his past. Knowledge was powerful but in some cases it was also dangerous. Even right now it was possible that his friends and family could know too much.

But it was Sirius' lack of knowledge that made him angry with Harry. As far as he was concerned Harry was still a child and he had every right to know what was going on. He wanted to, no, needed to know what was going on. What happened at the World Cup, Harry's wand being stolen being the least of his worries, left him feeling unprepared and vulnerable. He hated feeling vulnerable... he was a guy after all.

He had to get Harry to talk about what he had to expect in the upcoming school year. That was always easier said than done. Harry could be a virtual mute if he chose to. He had to make sure that Harry didn't feel like he was being cornered. Now that he was getting closer to his actual birth age his emotions and behaviors were fluctuating even more than what they did when he was 'eleven'. Sometimes it was hard to know what age he would be acting like from one moment to the next. His Occlumency training was tested every day because of this. This meant that Sirius had little opportunity to find a time to talk to him. He also had to ensure Harry that he wasn't that angry anymore. That opportunity came the day before everyone left for Hogwarts.

"Hi." Sirius sat down next to him on the floor. Harry only looked at him. "Are you finally going to tell me what's going on with you?"

Harry shrugged. His independent 'adult' side was warring with the fourteen-year-old that knew he should rely on Sirius. "This year is hard, Dad. You know that Voldemort comes back, right?" Sirius nodded. "I never told you exactly what happened or what possibly will happen."

"You told me that someone dies."

"Cedric dies... and I was there to watch. I just stood there and let Pettigrew kill him. I am not going to let that happen again. Cedric doesn't deserve to die like that."

Sirius didn't know what to say. He knew Harry could see thestrals. He believed it was because he saw him die not because of someone else and certainly not because it was just a kid who barely entered adulthood. After a long moment Sirius finally spoke up. "It's not going to end up that way. You know what could happen and you know how to prevent from happening. And you won't be doing this alone."

"I have to do this alone. I won't put you in anymore danger than you are already in."

"Harry―"

"No, we have to think of Phoe. If something happens to you he'll be in the same situation that I'm in. He doesn't deserve to grow up not knowing you."

Sirius looked down at his feet, Harry was right. "It won't be like that. Nothing is going to happen to me. You're too stubborn. But you have to let me make my own decisions. While you are at school I'm going to hunting down the Horcruxes. You can't help me with that."

"You'll stay as safe a possible, right?"

"You know I will."

* * *

Harry sighed at the monotony of yet another train ride. After going it all for the past nine years made it all seem so mundane. With four of those years as repeats of what he already experienced, it was starting to get a little boring. At least this time he had Neville, Susan, and Luna as a sort of entertainment. But for once, he really didn't want to talk about Quidditch. Or rather he didn't want to talk about what happened at the Quidditch Cup. He couldn't blame his friends for being curious. He didn't expect anything less from them.

He also didn't expect anything less than Malfoy being a complete idiot. He made an appearance with his dimwitted cronies about halfway through the trip. The entertainment Malfoy provided gave Harry mixed feelings. Harry only paid mild attention to Ron's an Malfoy's argument over the rancid robes that Mrs. Weasley. Apparently she didn't know about the blue ones.

"So... going to enter, Weasley? Going to try to bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know... you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

"What are you talking about?" Ron was turning more red by the minute. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, Harry wasn't sure.

"_Are you going to enter? _I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?" There was a sense of bitterness and jealousy in his words.

Harry spoke up before things went any further. "Actually, they changed the rules. I can't enter myself even if I wanted to. I'm surprised that father dearest didn't tell you that little tidbit... but then again he might not have known." Malfoy paled to an even more vampire white. He obviously thought that they wouldn't know anything. The others shot Harry confused looks. "Only those of age can participate."

Malfoy made to storm out but he was attacked by a stinging hex. He turned around but no one had a wand out. He glared at the group trying to figure out who stung him but none of them gave him any indication that they were the guilty party. Once the evildoing trio left everyone turned to Harry.

"What was that about?" demanded Hermione harshly.

The others were even more confused. They all thought that if Harry knew than Hermione had to know as well. They lived in the same house after all.

"Nothing that concerns you now. You can learn about it with everyone at the feast." He smirked knowing that it would annoy Hermione, Ron and Susan. Luna probably didn't care one way or the other but you really can't tell with her. "Don't worry it isn't that much longer. Dumbledore will likely make an announcement at the end of the feast like he usually does." He smiled knowingly at Hermione letting her know that was exactly what was going to happen.

A/N sorry about the long wait. I haven't been in a Harry Potter mood lately. My NCIS stories have been on my mind a lot lately. But since my birthday is tomorrow maybe you'll review anyways. 12/28


End file.
